


Because You Love Him

by Cloudbustings



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a sad ending, M/M, Parksborn, Spectacular Spider-Man - Freeform, We love each other but it’ll never be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudbustings/pseuds/Cloudbustings
Summary: A simple answer to a simple question.





	Because You Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically taken almost word for word and physically described and transcribed from the Spectacular Spider-Man issue #183, only a little twist is added.

The tree behind Peter came crashing down with the force of Harry’s pumpkin-bomb, threatening to crush Peter under the immense weight of the old oak trunk. Peter just about narrowly managed to avoid being flattened by jumping to the side where the tree would not fall. His whole body slammed into the wet mud and grass, his head rang with the force of his landing, and when he got up and spit out some of the grit from his mouth he found that the mud was plastered to his whole body from head to toe. Disorientated and fuming with anger, Peter whipped his head around his shoulder to see Harry circling around the explosion with a pumpkin bomb clutched in his hand.

“How long Harry? How long are you gonna keep this up?” Shouted Peter. “You _ used _ your drugs to peel apart my mind...to _ hurt _ me...make me suffer that way that you’ve suffered!”

Harry began to zip straight for Peter with a crazed look in his eyes.

“That’s what you _ wanted _ , right? Well you did it! You _ won! _Now let’s end this before-“

“_ No! _Don’t you see? It wasn’t enough!”

Harry drew back his arm, aiming to throw the pumpkin bomb.

“_ Not enough?! _ Blast it, Harry- What do you _ want _ from me?!” Cried Peter. Harry launches the pumpkin bomb and in an instant it detonated. The flash nearly blinded Peter before he closed his eyes. His whole body was blown forwards and when he opened his eyes again he was inside a smoking crater. From somewhere nearby came Harry’s voice.

“I want your _ life! _” Howled Harry. All of the fight and all of the rage, it all drained out of Peter in an instant. Wisps of smoke curled off of his suit in tendrils, the thick cloud dissipating enough for Peter to make himself seen, especially with the light of the fire inside the crater illuminating his face and some of Harry on his hovering board. He took a step forward and fell, crashing to his knees, almost numb and too tired to care.

“Then take it.” Said Peter. Harry looked taken back, like he felt he hadn’t quite understood right.

“What? What did you say?” Hollered Harry.

Peter spread his arms out in a gesture of defeat. Or defiance, daring Harry to come closer.

“You want to _ kill _ me? Is that the only way this is going to _ end? _ Then _ do _ it! _ Kill _ me!” Peter yelled to Harry. Conflicting thoughts warped Harry’s expression. His blue eyes looked beside himself as if there was someone there.

“Er- Yes dad, yes. Of course it’s a trick. Do you think I’m _ stupid _ Peter? You think I’m going to fall for some stupid _ trick? _” Said Harry, unimpressed. Peter closed his eyes and sighed before opening them once more.

“No tricks Harry. I’m as tired of all this as you are.” Said Peter. Peter locked eyes with Harry, ignoring his ridiculous, garish costume. Looking for the man underneath it all. The man he was tired of losing. “You want my life?” Said Peter. “It’s _ yours _.”

Harry gaped at the air for a moment, looking down at Peter from his board. A conversation seemed to happen inside Harry’s mind, and it concluded as he backed up to gain momentum and shot forward.

“I CAN-“ he cried. Peter made to move to get out of the way. Somewhere in hell, Norman Osborn was smiling his wicked smile. Harry came at Peter on his board at breakneck speed. Peter still hadn’t moved.

“I-“ Harry yelped as brushed past Peter, just barely missing him. “CAN’T!!” He howled, torment in the stiffness of his outstretched arms. “Oh, Peter!” Cried Harry as his footing failed on the board and he dove into a puddle of mud. “Peter!”

Peter dashed over to Harry.

“I _ can’t _.” Said Harry, facedown in the mud. Ecstatic to have been correct all along, Peter quickly knelt to his side and pulled Harry out by his shoulders, too quickly for Harry to make a move to stop him. And too quickly for Harry to stop him from pulling Harry’s head forward by the nape of his neck, crashing their lips together in a kiss. Peter felt a gloved hand clutch at his shoulder tightly. Harry wasn’t kissing back.

“I knew-you couldn’t- Harry!” Said Peter in between kisses, feeling his eyes burn underneath his eyelids, tears threatening to spill over. Something remarkable happened. Harry’s lips began to move against Peter’s own. Peter almost let some joyous laughter bubble up from within, but his mouth was preoccupied by Harry’s own desperate kisses. Peter tangled his finger’s in Harry’s red, muddy curls.

“I knew that if I pushed you all the way to the edge, you’d pull yourself back.” Murmured Peter into Harry’s mouth. Suddenly, Harry was clutching his arm tight, almost painfully so. And he was trying to pull back but Peter wasn’t quite willing. He bit Peter’s lip, hard, and pulled back when Peter yelped out in pain.

“Get _ off _ of me!!” Screamed Harry, pushing Peter away from himself. Peter started back, horrified, missing Harry’s lips.

“Don’t _ touch _ me! Don’t come _ near _ me! Juh-Just _ looking _ at you reminds me of everything...all the _ pain _ ...all the ** _death-_ ** “ Screamed Harry. “You turn my _ stomach! _ I hate you, Peter Parker!”

“So why can’t kill you?!” Sobbed Harry miserably. He sucked in a deep breath through his heavy tears, eyes glistening. Peter gaped at him.

** _“Why can’t I kill you?!”_ **


End file.
